AkaKuro Love! :3
by AkaKuro26
Summary: Come join me stalk- I mean discover Akashi and Kuroko's life with each other in their hearts. FLUFFY! :3 Chapter 6: Kise's Tennis Terror-Not fluff but crack. You won't regret it, I promise!
1. Library Talk

**This is just a way to express my AkaKuro love, so if this is your or one of your OTP, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

One beautiful morning in Teikō Middle School, there's a young couple in the library, reading books. Well the other, that is. 'Cause the other one with the flaming red hair with mesmerizing pair of ruby eyes is not reading a book, but staring intently at his cute baby blue-haired lover that has a cerulean eyes that you can compare to the calm blue ocean. The blue-haired boy closed the book he is reading and faced the red-haired boy, he can't keep it up anymore, so he requested.  
**"Akashi-kun, please stop staring so intently"  
"I'm not staring intently"  
"Then what are you doing?"  
"I'm just admiring your beauty"  
"Akashi-kun, i'm not beautiful... You don't call a boy 'beautiful'"  
"Then, you are cute"  
"You don't call a boy 'cute' too"  
"But you ARE cute."  
"No I am not, Akashi-kun"  
"Aww, MY Tetsuya is so cute" **Akashi stated while he pinched both Kuroko's cheeks  
**"Akashi-kun, ph'eashe shtop"  
"What is it Tetsuya? I can't understand you. I'm informing you, this is going to be a habit, tho."  
"Akashi-kun, I shaid ph'eashe shtop"  
"Okay then"**  
As the shortest of the two gained his breath back, the other kissed him on the lips  
**"Sneaky, Akashi-kun"  
"Who is sneaky, Tetsuya?"  
"You are"  
"No i'm not" **Akashi smiled genuinely  
**"I like Akashi-kun when he smiles like that"  
"Well, I like-No, I love you every time"  
"I want to ask you something, Akashi-kun"  
"What is that?"  
"Why are you so possessive of me?"  
"Simple. Cause you are mine and mine forever" **Akashi smirked  
**"How can you be so sure?"  
"Cause I know you love me too"  
"How?"  
"Cause you let me do this"** the red-haired boy said as he kissed the boy again which made the boy blush red  
**"A-Akashi-kun, stop making me blush and kissing me always. Especially in public"  
"In one condition"  
"What?"  
"Call me by my name"  
"Eh?!"  
"Come on"  
"S-Sei-kun"  
"Yup! It's either 'Sei-kun or Seijūrō-kun"  
"You're so sly"  
"No I am not"**

* * *

**Ne~ Ne~ Did you like it? If yes, review. If you have a request or idea PM or write it in the review! Arigato! Till next time! -Maxine :)**


	2. (Extra) Akashi's scissor-throw training

**MelonPan(guest): I'm sorry if Akashi is OOC.. I just want to show other people Akashi's sweet side. Cause he is a yandere, which means sweet and vicious. I'm very sorry.**

**Miyukiyeu(guest): Don't worry, i'll keep writing! :)**

**This is just an extra chap.**

* * *

**Let's come and see Akashi training Kuroko how to throw scissors.**

* * *

They are in the Teikō gym, they don't care if the gym gets ruined by flying scissors since Akashi will be paying the damages and he is rich. So let's proceed on the stalk- investigating.

**"Sei-kun, I really can't do it like you do"  
"Silly, Tetsuya. I know you can do it. Just a little more tries"**  
So Kuroko tried once more, it missed. Twice, missed again. Thrice, missed.  
**"Sei-kun..."  
"Maybe not this particular scissor, but other kinds, pick there, Tetsuya."**  
Akashi pointed at a corner of the gym where different kinds of scissors are placed. Kuroko tried all. Only one hit the target. A long and sharp gardening shears.  
**"Nice choice, Tetsuya. I'm proud of you. But mine is better, ofcourse."  
"Thank you, Sei-kun. I know yours are better, you handle scissors better and the aiming is better than mine"  
"You really are observant, Tetsuya. As you said that you lack in aiming, let's train you more, the aiming" **Akashi stated as he held Kuroko's hand with the gardening shears with his own hand and helped Kuroko at his aiming. It hit the target.  
**"Try it on your own, Tetsuya."**  
Kuroko threw the shears many times, it all hit the target.  
**"I did it, Sei-kun! Thanks to your guide!"** Kuroko said while there are sparkles in his eyes, clearly proud of himself and excited to use his new skill  
**"Well, you are a good listener after all"  
"Because Sei-kun is a great teacher, I always understand easily if it's Sei-kun"  
"That praise coming from you is good to here"** Akashi smiled genuinely  
**"I like it when Sei-kun's genuine smiles are for me only"  
"It will all forever be yours"** Akashi smirked then he kissed Kuroko **"and all my kisses too"**  
Kuroko blushed red at that  
**"Don't say that so bluntly, Sei-kun"**

A comfortable silence surrounded them while they are staring at each other's eyes.

**"You know what, Tetsuya?"  
"What is it, Sei-kun?"  
"I just noticed, you exceeded all of my expectations, you really are great, Tetsuya."  
"Cause I want you to be proud  
Of me, Sei-kun."  
"You did make me proud..."**  
Akashi slipped his hand to his lover's waist and other hand to The back of Kuroko's head  
**"...from the start"**  
They kissed and tasted each others' mouths.

* * *

**OMAKE:**  
Akashi and Kuroko went home already, the janitor decided to clean the gym.  
**"Ehh?! What happened here?! Why are there so many holes?! What are those scissors doing here?!" **He cleaned the gym  
_"Teenagers are so wild in this generation..."_ He muttered

* * *

**Poor janitor-san... Akashi forgot to tell the principal and forgot to pay for the damages... Till next TIIIIMMMMMEEEEE! xD -Maxine**


	3. Sadistic and Possessive Kuroko

**I don't know if this is fluffy but please bare with it.**

* * *

**Hey, did you know that Kuroko is sadistic and possessive? Or he can be one if he likes to? Let's travel down to their memory lane.**

* * *

One Teikō morning, Kuroko is with Aomine and Kise. Usually he will be with his lover, Akashi Seijūrō, but Akashi went to talk to the principal about some matters no one knows. They walked to class. Tho, it's still early, so many people are just hanging out. While they are walking they overheard two second years.  
**"Hey, Yoshino. Have you heard of that red-haired shortie? The Akashi Seijūrō? They say he is just a first year but he is already the captain of the basketball team."  
"Ah, Ayano. I also heard he is also rich and scary, maybe he scared the former captain or bought the captain's place"  
"Maybe he did, Yoshino. Maybe he did."**  
Their conversation angered Kuroko to his peak. Kuroko used the skill Akashi taught him in the previous chapter. He threw his long and sharp gardening shears at the wall beside the two second years' heads. The senpais were shocked. Especially Aomine and Kise, they didn't know Kuroko and Akashi were somehow alike.  
**"I'm sorry it slipped. I overheard your conversation about Sei-kun and I just couldn't let it pass. Senpais, I would like to inform you that Sei-kun did no such thing to take that pathetic former captain. He is just far more better than the former. If you talk bad about him again, i'm not sure about your safety anymore." **He threatened as he took the shears from the wall and placed it on his back pocket again._ 'Who knew this skill that Sei-kun taught me is REALLY useful'_ he thought

Aomine and Kise were just following Kuroko, still shocked by the sudden change of Kuroko today but now they know if it's Akashi the others are talking about, Kuroko is sadistic and maybe possessive too...

* * *

They walked to a different path to their class but pests wouldn't leave Kuroko. Now, there are two flirty sluts, same age as them, who were talking about Kuroko's Akashi.  
**"Oh, Akira. Have you heard of the current basketball team captain? Isn't he hot? I was planning to make him my 3rd boyfriend. What do you think?"  
"Are~ Are~ Yanase-san, isn't that cheating? Besides, that Seijūrō will be absulotely mine."**

Another magically-appeared shears is flying near them. Luckily for them, it was targeted beside them and not their slutty heads. They turned their heads and saw an Akashi-like Kuroko. He is now COMPLETELY like Akashi  
**"I'm sorry but I really need to teach you low-lives a lesson. I already taught the other filthy peasants... But here your are, sluts... Get your eyes or hands off of Sei-kun! He is mine and mine ONLY! So, don't talk about him like that or I might just plan your death for you. But this will do for now"** he said as he cut their hair into a mushroom-like one.

_'OKAY! OKAY! I HAD ENOUGH KAMI-SAMA!'_ Aomine and Kise thought as they discovered Kuroko is also sadistic and possessive.

* * *

After School~  
**"Tetsuya!"  
"Sei-kun"  
"What's wrong? You seemed stressed out, Tetsuya." **Akashi smirked, he knew what his Tetsuya had done for him  
**"Nothing, Sei-kun. There are just some peasants here in Teikō, who doesn't know how to shut their filthy mouths or how to keep their damn hands to themselves"  
"I know what have you done, Tetsuya. Ryouta and Daiki told me. You should show that side more."** Akashi smirked deviously as he claimed his angel-devil lover's mouth.

* * *

**Sorry if Kuroko's OOC. I would just like to show Kuroko's sadistic and possessive, in short Akashi side if he does have one. :) -Maxine**


	4. School Fair Date

**Hey!~~ Sorry I don't update quicker than last time.. Cause I got bloody exams.. BLOODY, I tell ya! and I got no inspirations and no brain(from the bloody exams; juiced out)... Today we got a school fair then this idea popped out. I am not supposed to write this. Cause my brain is not working but I got nothing to do.. Soo... Thank my phone for not receiving many notifications. Anyways, as always, this might or will be OOC cause my brain.**

* * *

A lot of you know Akashi and Kuroko have been together since Teikō, right? Well in my story thy are, so just don't answer that. Anyways, they have been taking turns visiting each other, and now it's Kuroko's turn. He is at the station looking for Akashi. Finally, he found him.

**"Ah. Tetsuya. I'm sorry i'm late. I have to discuss the next training to my team."**

**"It's okay, Sei-kun. Atleast you came."**

**"Ofcourse, I will. It is you after all."**

Kuroko just rolled his eyes at his lover's words.

**"There is a school fair at Rakuzan and I guess it could be a date."**

**"Hn"**

**"Okay let's go"**

* * *

****They are in Rakuzan now. They were supposed to begin their date now, unfortunately, they bumped into Akashi's teammates. His teammates knew Kuroko

**"Nebuya, don't eat too much, you're gonna regret it. Trust me" **Mibuchi said

**"Yeah, you're gonna get fatter. You already are a muscle gorilla after all"** Hayama fooled around

**"WHAT THE-"** Nebuya shouted but was cut of by Akashi

**"Reo. Kotaro. Eikichi."** Akashi mentioned their names which made them stop their foolishness

"Ah. Hello Sei-chan, Tet-chan" Mibuchi greeted

**"Domo Mibuchi-senpai. You too Hayama-senpai and Nebuya-senpai" **Kuroko bowed

**"As polite as ever, Tet-chan. I am just here with these two idiots." **Mibuchi smiled

**"Ah"**

**"Umm.. Are you two enjoying?"**

**"We WERE"** Akashi's answered kindly but his eyes said_ 'Scamper now, you filthy peasants!'_

**"It seems like we have to go. Ciao!"** Mibuchi ran away dragging the two idiots. Totally scared for their lives.

* * *

They are finally alone.

**"Where do you want to start, Tetsuya?"**

Kuroko thought about it first. Then he saw a big stuff toy husky in the shooting-rings stall. Kuroko tried it but failed miserably. The stall worker had enough and said, clearly annoyed** "Just give up already, Kid. There are many people waiting"**. Kuroko pouted while Akashi was glaring daggers at the stall worker.

**"Let's go, Sei-kun"**

**"No. We won't leave till you got what you want."**

**"Here." **Akashi handed the money to the stall worker

**"Look. There are many people waiting."**

**"I don't give a damn about them. They could wait a year for all I care. Now do your job or I'll make sure your death is slow and painful."**

**"Y-Yes, sir"**

Akashi won and gave the stuff toy to his Tetsuya. And the worker? There's a ring on his neck, done by Akashi, obviously. Don't know where the extra ring came from and don't know how that fit on the neck of that fat worker.

**"Thank you, Sei-kun"** Kuroko smiled brightly at Akashi and that made Akashi's heart beat fast and make his face burn that's why he faced the opposite side but said

**"No problem. Anything for you"**

**"Is the worker okay?"**

**"I don't really care about that fat man. No one talks like that to my Tetsuya"**

Kuroko smiled sweetly at Akashi

**"Let's go to the fishing game" **Kuroko suggested

**"Okay"**

* * *

At the fishing game, Akashi can't catch even one.

**"Damn this!"** a ticked mark appeared on Akashi's face

**"Sei-kun, calm down. Let me teach you."**

Kuroko taught Akashi and he got the hang of it. Akashi got a blue fish while Kuroko got a red one.

**"I'm gonna name it after you, Tetsuya. He is Teruya!" **Akashi proudly(and childishly) stated

**"Then i'm gonna name mine after you too. Since you got a Seijuno already. I'll name this Seijun."**

They payed the workers to leave his stall and deliver the fishes to their own houses then take care of it there. Akashi payed them double.

* * *

Now they are riding the ferris wheel. How sweet! :)

Unfortunately or luckily...

**"Tetsuya, are you alright? You're trembling"**

**"S-Sei-kun, I'm afraid of heights..."**

The cart they are in shook because of the strong wind which made Kuroko cling to Akashi's arm, this must be Akashi's lucky day

**"I like it when you are afraid. You always get clingy"**

Kuroko punched Akashi's chest lightly but still clinging to Akashi

**"You are cruel, Sei-kun."**

**"I'm really cruel, Tetsuya."**

While Kuroko was trembling and clinging to Akashi, Akashi took the chance to sneak a kiss on Kuroko

**"You're so sly"**

**"Only to you"**

The ride finished and they got out with Kuroko still clinging to Akashi's arm while composing himself.

* * *

The final part of this date is on. The fireworks. They lay down on the grass waiting for the fireworks. Akashi knew the time too well. So he timed the kiss.

3

.

.

.

**"I Love You, Tetsuya"**

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

**"I Love You Too, Sei-kun"**

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

**"Forever?"**

**"Forever"**

**"Promise me, Tetsuya."**

**"I Promise you, Sei-kun"**

.

.

.

The fireworks started a second after they kissed passionately.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I don't know what Akashi's teammates call him and their personalities.. So I just made them up. Don't ask me where in the world you can find a complete blue fish and the Seijuno is Akashi's dog made up by me. Is it okay? Sorry, I didn't go to my school's fair 'cause when it was exam week I slept late and that's the reason -Lazy Maxine**


	5. Sweet Alphabet

**I was finally done with my assignment because I didn't go to school after exams for one day 'cause i'm lazy and too sleepy to go that time then an idea hit me. Here it is! I present to you 'Sweet Alphabet'. Short but fluffy!**

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko are in their apartment that Akashi bought for them after winter cup. They are finally living with each other. Akashi thought of something he could use to make his lover smile.

**"Tetsuya, did you know the alphabet has 21 letters?"**

**"No, Sei-kun. What happened to the 5 letters?"**

**"Oh! I forgo T." **Akashi smirked while Kuroko blushed at his lover's antics.

* * *

Akashi now tried something else but related to alphabets too.

**"Tetsuya, ABC." **

**"Ha?" "Always Be Careful." **

**"And?" **Kuroko asked smiling, enjoying this.

**"DEF.. Don't Ever Forget me" **

**"I won't. Are you okay?" **

**"GHI.. Great! just Happily Inlove." **Akashi smiled sweetly

**"So?" "JKLM.. Just keep loving me." **

**"So, how about NOPQRSTUVWXYZ?" **Kuroko playfully asked,challenging Akashi.

Akashi thought for a moment then replied** "No Other Person Quite Romantic Shall Treat U Very Well Xcept me, You'll Zee!" **Akashi smiled genuinely and sweetly as he finish his antics... Kuroko just smiled and kissed Akashi on the lips.

**"Thank you Sei-kun"**

* * *

**I felt OTP feels in my own fic! It's just so cute! So fluffy, i'm gonna die! XvX -Inspired Fangirl Maxine**


	6. Kise's Tennis Terror

**Don't know how to tell my dad that I lost my phone.. I'm using his iPad now...**

**Kiki: thanks for suggesting ideas.. I think I will do it all except Kuroko singing I.D.G.A.F. Cause I don't know that song...**

* * *

On a Friday basketball practice in Teiko, Kise shot a suggestion came out of nowhere

**"Hey, guys! Let's play tennis tomorrow!"**

**"Why? I'm too lazy and we're BASKETBALL players."**Aomine whines

Kise tried to make them interested** "Have you guys ever thought, if we are awesome in other sports too?"**

**"No"** was all his response

Kise offered** "Oh, come on! I'll give you my photobook!"**

**"Ryouta, first, no one likes your photobook except your annoying noisy fans and I have a bad feeling about that sport"** Akashi stated

**"So mean-ssu! I'll... Never annoy you again. Promise! Please!"**

**"Fine"** they all grunted. Funny how they all react the same thing and the same time too

* * *

Saturday morning, they have gone to their destination. A tennis court.. It's an absolutely crazy sight to see. The oh-so great and popular basketball group, Generation of Miracles wearing a tennis outfit and playing... TENNIS!xD. They were doing great, everyone(Kise)'s happy. But it didn't end well as Kise hit the ball with racket, the ball hit Kuroko which made Kuroko fell unconscious. Akashi's anger reached to the maximum peak thanks to Kise.

**"RYOUTA!" **A cold voice shouted Kise's name.

**"A-Akashicchi. Eeppp! I'm sorry!"**

**"Ryouta, it's bad when you forced us to do this nonsense. But now you hit Tetsuya. Quadruple training Monday and you are on cleaning duty. NONSTOP!"**

**"Yes, A-Akashicchi"**

Akashi's head fuming in anger towards Kise as he carried Kuroko, bridal style, to their apartment. The GoM just stood there pitying Kise while the poor model is praying for his life, he sure will face hell on Monday and the devil's reincarnation himself.

* * *

At AkaKuro apartment, Akashi put Kuroko on the bed gently, so not to wake him up. He then sat on the sofa and massaged his temples, his head is still aching thanks to the blonde. He then decided to just lay down the bed beside Kuroko and closed his eyes for a rest. Minutes pass, he heard the bed shuffle. Kuroko is already conscious. Kuroko woke Akashi up by shaking his arm with matching soothing voice calling **"Sei-kun"**

**"Tetsuya, are you alright now?"**

**"Hai" **Kuroko smiled

Akashi touched where the ball hit Kuroko

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"A little bit"**

**"Damn Ryouta..."** Akashi mumbled some things about Kise facing hell

**"It's fine, Sei-kun. I'm okay now. Does your head hurt?"**

**"Yeahh"**

**"Then you should rest"**

**"No"**

**"Please? Even if it's for me.. You need to take care of yourself, Sei"**

**"Then, stay by my side?"** Akashi asked childishly

**"Hn, whatever you want, Sei-kun"**

Akashi kissed Kuroko's lips

**"Good night, Tetsuya"**

**"It's afternoon, Sei."** Kuroko informed but wasn't heard by Akashi. Akashi was already deeply asleep.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

They were finished practicing, Kise finished his quadruple training also, he was now on cleaning duty, he alone. The others already changed, Kuroko lending Akashi a water bottle and a towel and they sat down together in one bench. Aomine is resting on another bench. Midorima shining his lucky item while Murasakibara, as usual, is eating. They were waiting for Kise. Sweet? No. You didn't let me finish. They were waiting for Kise to drop down unconscious so they can leave him in the gym. Well, everyone held Kuroko close to their hearts and Kise mistakenly hurt him. So, yeah. It's just payback.

Kise finally finished all the work. **"I-I'm finishe-"**. He fell down the gym floor, he was drained out already. Kise falling is the signal when they will leave the gym, so Kise won't know they left him.

**"Bye Kise-kun/Kise-chin/Kise/Ryouta"** was all Kise heard before the slam of the gym door.

* * *

**Not that I like to bully Ryou-kun but I can't imagine anyone in Kiseki no Sedai that wants to play Tennis. -Happy Maxine**


End file.
